Desde ese dia no te olvido
by SophieRedfield
Summary: Una despedida.. un secreto.. la ayuda de tres mujeres para que Él recupere todo...


Desde ese dia no te olvido… cap. N° 1: "mi mayor secreto"

Pasaron los años, me pregunto si seguirás siendo el mismo…

Recuerdo tu voz, tu cabello rubio, tus ojos profundos como el cielo, pero no recuerdo tu rostro, será que… ¿ las confusiones de mi mente me llevan a tal letargo?

Quisiera volver a verte , te extraño, a pesar de haber abandonado mi antiguo pasado para recomenzar nuevamente con mi vida, y unirme a los mayores movimientos anti terrorismo biológico, no puedo olvidarte, ni a ti ni a la pequeña sherry… bueno ya no es una pequeña porque pasaron los años… ya tiene 27 años ,si no me equivoco, y es toda una mujercita, y se que bajo tus cuidados ella sabra que camino seguir…. Te pido perdón por no haberte escrito en tanto tiempo, mis demoras tienen una razón particular ajena al trabajo.

No te robare mas tu tiempo , por siempre tu "amiga"

Claire Redfield.

Leon tomo la carta y solo la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, le parecía ilógico no hacerlo, porque desde la última vez que se vieron.. Supieron que algo más que amistad estaba naciendo entre ellos…. El solo quería volver a verla y abrazarla, realmente lo necesitaba…..

Mientras más sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, Helena trataba de sacarlo de ese transe….

Hasta que hunnigan apareció en escena, logrando que este volviera en si

Leon Scott Kennedy , necesito que me mandes por fax a las 16 el informe de los antecedentes del sujeto que te aparece en pantalla, y fijate que te quedan dos horas, ni más ni menos ok?, no era normal que su compañero de la D.S.O estuviese tan en las nubes….

Lo que digas Ingrid, dijo el rubio saliendo del transe..

_: hermano, compañero, amigo? Estas en el planeta tierra o… ¿hay que ir a buscarte al planeta jopa? , decía Helena en son de burla, y este la miraba con cara de confusión?

_: estoy aca helenita harper… decía en tono burlon al comentario de su amiga ….

_:bueno ya que decis eso- mirando a las manos del rubio… dejame ver lo que lees..

_:vida privada Helena…. PRIVADA comprendes o no? …. Decía escondiendo la carta de la pelirroja

Leon tiene novia? O solo es mi impresión? .. animaba a león a sonreir de manera nerviosa, hasta que le conto todo…

te acordas cuando te conté lo de raccoon city? Hablaba el rubio super relajado y con una energía y brillo en sus ojos que nunca mostro antes, ni siquiera con la oriental ada wong.

-bueno en raccoon city encontré a sherry , y a alguien más….. decía el rubio voliviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos y a seguir soñando despierto…

-aja , o sea que ahí mismo la chiquita esta te metió flechazo junto a la chinita esa… decía helena girando los ojos como una loquilla y dándole un codazo divertida a Leon.

\- algo así helena… cuando logramos salir de las alcantarillas en el tren y vimos los helicópteros salir de la ciudad, y acercarse el misil, mientras nosotros salíamos del paso, ya en las afueras de raccon city, claire redfield, se me acerco junto con la pequeña sherry, y me dijo, me seguís o te quedas, y bueno yo le dije que tenía que llevar a sherry a un lugar seguro, fue una escena triste Helena, ella se acerco a sherry y le dio su preciado chaleco el que tenia la frase " made in heaven"

Y se abrazo despidiendose de la niña, y luego se acerco a mí , me abrazo, y lo peor de todo fue que se puso a llorar, y me dijo, león, tu sí que me llegaste al corazón, yo la abrace aun más fuerte , y era de no creer , a pesar de haber estado en un lugar donde el hedor de la muerte se hacía presente por doquier, en cualquier rincón donde te escondías , era sentir la podredumbre de la carne , de esa carne que alguna vez fue persona, que se la arrebato injustamente una maquiavela empresa que se hacía llamar umbrella, pero ahora umbrella queda en un segundo plano, volviendo a el abrazo, ella tenía un perfume dulce y acaramelado, nunca voy a olvidar el aroma que tanto me cautivo, no pude evitarlo y la agarre de la cara y le di un beso apasionado…..

Helena escuchaba atenta el relato, mientras Ingrid a lo lejos del marco de la puerta , viendo el entusiasmo de león en aumento mientras la nombraba a esa chiquilla en ese momento, y mujer ahora con el pasar de los años.

-luego del beso , ella se separo de mi , fue muy dulce y me regalo la más bella sonrisa que alguien me pudo dar en la vida, solo mi madre podía darme ese tipo de amor incondicional con una simple sonrisa….. decía el rubio suspirando….

Pero luego cuando fuimos a esa isla, ella conoció a steve, ese muchacho quien logro enamorarla, estando yo ahí, me la arrebató de las manos , y cuando fue infectado por el virust—veronica y murió sacrificando su vida con la poca conciencia que pudo tener ese cuerpo… dejándola en un vacio enorme… y después varios encuentros más, pero son secundarios, aun asi ella y yo tuvimos nuestros encuentros… ejem… tu me entiendes Helenita…. Ejemmm( se ahogaba evitando la vergüenza)

Helena roja como un tomate se reía a carcajadas ahogadas, ccccclaraaaamente me imagino sr perversito…. Decía la castaña entre risa y llanto

En fin, cuando ella se fue helena, me entere que nació una criatura, una niña, y según rumores y a averiguaciones esa niña es de sangre Kennedy-Redfield… y que su hermano me odia con la vida, se que vive en Canadá, que vive en una casa junto a la de Barry Burton, y que sus hijas son las niñeras de mi hija….. hace poco me logre contactar con la menor de los Burton y tengo unas fotos de la pequeña, que aun no me animo a ver, en la carta que me escribió Moira me decía que la pequeña Leia es igual a mí en carácter, según Claire y que físicamente es igual a Claire, con mis ojos, ya que ella es pelirroja y de ojos verdes, y la niña es mas rubia y tiene ojos azules grises como los míos, … el rubio desvió la mirada y la tristeza lo invadía, Helena solo se limito a agarrar sus manos.

Leon, vamos a ir a Canadá a que recuperes a Claire y a tu hija…. ¿a todo esto, león, cuántos años tiene tu hija? Decía la castaña en duda a la historia de león, para ver si concordaba con la fecha en que ellos se dejaron de ver y ella se fue, si ya estaba embarazada cuando se fue….

Ella tiene ahora 7 años… dijo el rubio con una luz fuerte en sus ojos y una seguridad extrema en su vos ( esa niña le daba motivo de vivir día a día, era su ilusión , mas allá del amor de su vida Claire Redfield)

De repente un sollozo les llamo la atención, la Srta. Birkin estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, sentada en la escalera que bajaba a la seccional de fichas y archivos gubernamentales, y a esta se sumo Ingrid.

Dejando en un gesto de sorpresa al agente, y ambas pidieron ver todas las fotos que la menor de los Burton le había mandado, pero sin antes Sherry confeso a Leon que ella la última vez que había hablado con Claire por teléfono había escuchado hace 7 años el llanto de un bebe recién nacido, y a Claire muy nerviosa y angustiada,

\- pensé que estaba en algún sitio publico, aparte como ella colaboraba con terrasave quizás estaba en algún rescate o parto en la ciudad… no lo se , pero ese llanto se calmo cuando ella me dijo sherry , te extraño…. Ese bebe se calmo, y no se si ella lo hizo dormir, o le dio un chupete, pero sinceramente, se silencio todo, luego escuche unos médicos que le decían que ahí no podían usar celular. Y me corto, luego de esa llamada me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que apenas podía hablar, nunca sospeche que Claire me ocultara esto, pero ¿ porque? ¿¡Dime porque Leon!?

\- debe ser porque tenía miedo, o tal vez Chris me odie, y no quiera que yo me les acerque, no lo sé pero muero , sinceramente muero de ganas de ver a las dos, ah acá están las fotos son muchas, aun en sobres sin abrir, las tengo acá en esta caja, no las abrí por miedo, pero esa chica, la hija de Barry fue muy amable de mandármelas… solo que no se qué voy a ver… dijo el rubio con temblor en la voz, entre la tristeza y las ansias.

Las tres mujeres solo agarraron los sobres y las comenzaron a abrir a medida que veían las fechas, y se encontraron con muchas cosas…

De las fotos se destacaban unas, esas tenían la imagen de Claire en vestido agarrando la panza,

En la otra Claire junto a Jill y a su hermano antes de entrar a la sala de parto

Y en la próxima estaba Claire con su hija en brazos recién nacida llena de sangre y desnudita

Y en la otra estaba Claire con su hija durmiendo..

Las siguientes fueron de la evolución de la pequeña que claramente era la cara del rubio y la mezcla de Claire.. era perfecta,

León luego de ver todo eso , secaba sus lagrimas, y con la voz seca y afónica por la emoción dijo,

Es hermosa, ambas son hermosas, mi hija Leia es hermosa, encima recordó que amaba star wars, y le puso Leia a nuestra hija…. Es solo que no comprendo el porqué de su ausencia… porque me quito el privilegio de ser papá desde un principio…

El trió de mujeres lo miro, y solo sherry sonrió y lo abrazo, y le dijo papa león jamás te lo quito ella solo tenía miedo, aparte acá tenes una hija del corazón,

El rubio la miro y la levanto en el aire sonriendo y le dijo , si pero mi hija del corazón ya creció, y nunca se fue de mi lado! , solo quiero que me ayudes, en fin que todas me ayuden a dar con el paradero de ambas, quiero recuperar a mi familia.

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, quería ponerle drama, quería ponerle un poco de todo para ser honesta! n/n

Este es el primer capítulo espero que les guste, cualquier cosa, sugerencia, idea, todo se acepta nos vemos en los rewiews! Nos hablamos.

SOPHIE REDFIELD.


End file.
